callofdutyheadquartersfandomcom-20200215-history
Afghan
"Medium sized open desert. Intense Demolition battles." :— Map description 'Afghan '''is a large sized multiplayer map featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has a variety of combat environments, including long distance and close-quarters. The opposing teams are the Task Force 141 and the OpFor. Overview Afghan is set around an accessible C-130 crash site in the middle of a desert canyon in Afghanistan near Site Hotel Bravo. The East and West areas feature cliffs and bunkers, freqently used by snipers. A cave inside the mountain is often filled with intense close range battle, the large entrance to the cave being a great spot for overlooking the plane crash below. Around the other side of the mountain, there is a pathway that leads from the bunker, around the back of the cave to the high-up ledge. This path is great for flanking opponents, alongside the pathway through the bunker and across the fields planted with opium poppies. Due to its circular walkways and design patterns, every place has two or more flanking routes, making it perfect for Team Deathmatch. However, there is a solution to these flanking routes in one of the most open and undefended places on the map. There are several glitches on this map near Site Hotel Bravo. http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/7/7c/Afghan_Map.jpgAfghan is popular among snipers, as it offers many long sight-lines, as well as good areas offering large amounts of camouflage. Thermal Scopes are often used on the map, as the white contrasts greatly against the desert-color of the map. However, it is less useful for seeing players at the top of the cliff as the sky appears white as well. Afghan features two "secret" vantage points which both look over the C-130 crash site. One is situated below the clifftop, where players must slide slowly off the edge and land amongst shrubs next to a tree. Another small ledge juts out above the cave mouth. It is accessible by climbing the wing of the downed aircraft, and by jumping from the top edge over to the ledge. To make the jump, players need 100% mobility, and if not, they will fall to their death unless using Commando Pro. Trivia *On the concrete bridge along the cliff face, there is a small alcove. A teddy bear is on the ground there, along with door scrapes on the ground leading to the bomb shelter. *There is some writing under the small alcove that the player can see in spectator mode that says "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009" *The Infinity Ward logo can be seen on several of the cave system's heavy steel doors or being near the cave. *If the player stands next to the building in the farthest northeast corner, they can hear dogs bark. *A village can be spotted behind the OpFor spawn in the radiation zone, but is made up mostly of a mosque and four stone houses. *While inside the middle section of the destroyed C-130, if the player looks up they will see in the roof an engraving that appears to say, 'Help'. *The bunker in the center part of the map appears to be a fallout bunker, as the doors on it have the atomic sign. *There is a Stryker blocking a road at the edge of the map which appears to have an invisible barrier in front of it. If a player throws a throwing knife at it, the knife will become stuck in what appears to be an invisible wall.